A Broken Trust
by D.D.04
Summary: My first fic. Something happens to Heero. Just read it to find out. Review DAMNIT!!!
1. Default Chapter

A Broken Trust: Part 1  
  
(Prologue)  
In the year After Colony 199, peace between the space  
colonies and the   
Earth was once again in trouble, and relations grew  
hostile. Many world and colony representatives were  
getting threats from unknown sources, but assumed they  
were coming from one another. As a result of this,  
communication between all colonies as well as the  
Earth became sluggish. Small riots broke out  
everywhere but disappeared before authorities arrived,  
and one by one, the occurrence of severe incidents  
such as bombings and shootings increased many  
countries, adding to the turbulent times. It was now  
time for the Gundams to fight again, but this time the  
pilots have more on the line...  
  
  
The Sanq Kingdom  
  
Heero paced the room nervously. 'What's taking so  
long?' he thought. The doctor was looking at Relena in  
another room. He had been called because she had been  
ill and unable to keep things down over the last  
couple of days. All the women in the mansion had been  
whispering, and even smiling at the pale and nauseous  
Relena, but Heero didn't see what they were so happy  
about. He was worried sick over his wife.   
  
He stormed around the room one last time, furious at  
having to wait so long, and then sat down in front of  
his computer, typing frantically over the keyboard.  
"Damned computer," he muttered as an error message  
popped onto the screen. He mumbled and cursed under  
his breath as he rebooted the computer.  
  
It had been three years since the battle against  
Mariemaia's army.   
It had been mostly quiet for two of those years and he  
was finally getting used to peace. He sat watching the  
welcome screen come up. Suddenly a strange chill ran  
down his spine, but he shook it off and logged onto  
the internet to do some research, trying to pass the  
time. "We have to get a new doctor," he complained.   
  
"Welcome! You've Got Mail!" said the computerized  
voice.   
  
"Hmmm." He wondered who the message was from; he never  
gets mail on this account. "Huh... It's from Duo! What  
does he want?" he said to himself. Heero began to read  
the letter.  
  
"Heero,  
  
Yo! What's up? Hilde and I are doing fine. How's  
'Lena? Oh, um,   
have you heard anything strange lately? I got a call  
from Quatre saying he was having some problems running  
MO4 because of bomb threats and other stuff like that.  
The workers are afraid to go to work. Anyway, just  
thought you should know. By the way, we're coming to  
the Sanq Kingdom, all of us. Thought you'd like to  
know ahead of time. Aw, crap, I gotta run, my kids  
have Hilde tied up in the kitchen.  
  
Duo"  
  
"WHAT!!!" he screamed at the computer. The only reason  
they all come to the Sanq Kingdom is if there is a  
very, very big problem that they can't handle  
themselves. "Oh man, I really don't need this now!" He  
stared at the screen for a while and then quickly shut  
it down, thinking about Duo's message.  
  
He stood as the doctor walked in. "It's about time.  
You've been in there for at least two hours!" Heero  
growled, worried and irritated.   
  
"Well," the doctor began, "I wanted to be sure before  
I congratulated you. Your wife is pregnant." He said  
as a grin spread a cross his wrinkled face.   
  
Heero knew that he was supposed to be happy at that  
news, but an overwhelming sense of dread stood in the  
way. He felt himself become uneasy with the way this  
man was looking at him. He tried to push past the  
doctor. "I need to see her, NOW!" Heero moved toward  
the door.   
  
"No I'm afraid I can't let you do that," the "doctor"  
answered darkly. "See, I have a message for you that  
can't wait any longer. It is from a close friend of  
mine whom I believe you know."   
  
Heero turned to face the man. "What is it?" he asked,  
bristling, knowing for sure that something was not  
right.   
  
"Just this," the elderly man responded. " DIE HEERO  
YUY!" With that, the man who was obviously not the  
true doctor yanked a gun from his jacket and fired a  
quick shot. Heero felt himself falling, and then  
everything went black.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Heero: What the heck did you make him shoot me for?  
What did I do to   
you?  
  
D.D.04: Hm... just hinting, did you see the ending of  
Endless Waltz?  
  
Heero: Uh, yeah I was in it remember. Oh. Oh no!  
PLEASE, don't go   
Stella on me!  
  
D.D.04: I'd never go Stella on you. I'd go D.D.04 but  
not Stella! Let   
me put it bluntly, it is much worse!  
  
Heero: Crap! *runs very quickly in opposite direction*  
  
D.D.04: You bet 'Crap'! *gives chase and pegs  
repeatedly with household   
items, including Super Deformed model Wing Zero and  
several pillows*  



	2. A Broken Trust

Disclaimers, I don't own Gundam Wing *sniff*, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
A Broken Trust: Part 2  
  
Relena woke in a bright, white room with three  
dark figures looming over her.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" replied the equally surprised shadows as  
they jumped backwards.  
  
"Whoa, 'Lena! It's me, Duo! Sit! Stay! Good  
Peacecraft!" Duo yelled, a hint of sarcasm in his  
voice. Relena sat up, still confused, but immediately  
regretted it because her head ached horribly, so she  
quickly lay back down.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked while massaging her temples.  
  
"You're in the Sanq hospital," replied Quatre. He was  
pale and looked extremely worried, like they had a  
secret that they had not told her. She stared at him  
with a question in her eyes but he looked away.  
  
"You had us worried." She looked toward Trowa, who was  
now speaking.   
"Your little nap took way too long." He stooped to  
retrieve something from the floor, but failed in his  
attempt to conceal it. At first she did not know what  
she was looking at, but then the realization of what  
it was made her blood run cold. It was Heero's shirt,  
and it had a large bloodstain surrounding a hole on  
the right shoulder.   
  
"Heero..." she whispered before she passed out again.  
  
  
Heero was very lucky because the doctor/assassin  
wasn't exactly the best   
marksman in the world. If Heero had been hit any  
farther left, he would have been dead now; but saved  
by a bad shot, he was alive! He sat up unsteadily and  
tried to get his bearings.   
  
The first thing he noticed was that he was sore in  
more places than he could count, plus some places he  
didn't know existed. He massaged the right side of his  
neck and cringed as a wave of pain shot through his  
arm. He looked down at the bullet wound. "Damn," He  
murmured. He reached for the collar of his shirt, but  
found it was gone. He tore some cloth from the edge of  
his shorts and tied it tightly around the wound. That  
done, he surveyed the room he was in.   
  
The room was dark with a cold, slippery floor. It  
occurred to him that   
the floor was slippery because of his blood. He stood  
and moved cautiously over to a corner in the room. He  
shivered and stared off into space. He leaned on the  
wall and wondered out loud, "My Relena, where are  
you?" He hoped more than anything that she was safe,  
and not cold and aching in some room like he was right  
now. And the baby. He was going to be a father.   
  
Heero took one more look around his cell. "I love you,  
Re...le...na." Slowly sleep overcame his exhausted and  
aching body, but with sleep came no rest.  
  
He dreamt of the first day they met but seemed to be  
watching from somewhere else. He saw her sadness when  
he ran away - ran away   
for the first time. He wished he could go to her, to  
comfort her, to gaze deeply into her eyes, those  
beautiful eyes that shed tears for him too many times.  
Most of all just he just wanted to be with her. He  
wanted so badly to hold her close to him and feel her  
warmth! She turned and looked at him then held out her  
hand to him. He lifted his own to grasp hers but  
before their hands touched she turned to dust and blew  
away on the wind.  
  
"NOOOO!" He yelled. He awoke with a jump, startled by  
his own voice, finding tears in his eyes. He wept  
openly for the first time in many, many years.  
  
Duo: Oooooh! Heero cried? I'm liking this!  
D.D.04: What the? Duo! You're not supposed to be here!  
You're supposed   
to be   
with Relena!  
Duo: Aw, MAN!  
D.D.04: Go on shoo! *Pegs in the back of the head with  
Supe Deformed   
Model   
Deathscythe*  
Duo: Fine! *Storms out of the room*  
D.D.04: Phew now I can finish the story... well not  
exactly.  
Heero: What do you mean by 'not exactly'?  
D.D.04: You'll see...  
Heero: Crap. That is not good is it?  
  
  



	3. A Broken Trust

  
Disclaimers: Argh! No I don't own Gundam Wing! I just own the fic. Those bad, BAD people at Sunrise own Gundam Win...... (Continues to rant on how it would be different if I owned GW) Anyhoo, on with the fic  
  
  
  
  
A Broken Trust: Part 3  
  
"Heero!" screamed Relena as she sat straight up in  
bed. "No, no, no, come back to me! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
She sobbed and choked on her words causing her to weep  
even more bitterly. Hilde rushed in and sat next to  
Relena, holding her hands and trying to calm her.   
  
"Relena, calm down! What's wrong? Calm down and tell  
me what is   
wrong!" Hilde couldn't take it anymore and she slapped  
Relena across the face. Relena got very quiet, and  
Hilde asked again what was wrong.  
  
"It's Heero," she said with a blank look on her face,  
then she sobbed again and added, "He's in danger!" She  
began explaining her dream of Heero in the cell to  
Hilde. Hilde went pale very suddenly and jumped up to  
call Duo, who rushed to the hospital, dragging  
everyone else in his wake. Again Relena told her dream  
to her friends. Trowa looked at the floor. They hadn't  
told her that they Heero was nowhere to be found and  
all that had remained of him was just the shirt.  
Quatre avoided her gaze as well. Duo was the one who  
broke the uneasy silence   
  
"Relena, are you sure that this is true?" He asked,  
looking even more worried because of her answer. She  
seemed to have a psychic link with   
Heero so he hoped that she just had a nightmare.  
  
"I'm sure it's true. It has to be. I need to see him,  
to prove myself wrong," she said, then she noticed  
this made Quatre more fidgety than before. Duo messed  
with the end of his braid then, without looking at  
her, said,   
  
"Relena, we couldn't find Heero." Inwardly, Duo cursed  
himself, 'Awe, damned emotions! I'm going to cry! Can  
you imagine me, Shinigami, of all people to cry over  
this?' "*sniff*"   
  
Relena stared at them, her eyes narrowing into a glare  
that could rival   
Heero's. She shifted her gaze from one pilot to  
another.  
"FIND HIM!" she ordered, with enough authority in her  
voice it was no wonder she was the  
Vice-Foreign-Minister. "Or else soon there won't be  
anyone to find." She could not sleep the rest of the  
night. She was in total shock at the idea that she  
might never see her husband again. Thoughts wandered  
into her mind about why whoever it was had taken Heero  
instead of herself. All of the solutions led to some  
gruesome ending and she pushed them from her mind.  
  
"Heero, please don't leave me. I need you," she  
whispered into the darkened room. A small whimper  
escaped her throat and tears filled her eyes. "If you  
don't come back for me do it for the baby. A baby  
needs its father." She tried to sleep unsuccessfully  
and began to cry again.  
  
"Relena..." Heero was still considerably shaken by his  
dream but decided he could not dwell on it forever. "I  
have to escape!" he said to himself quietly. He pushed  
all feelings deep inside himself and once again became  
the perfect soldier. He got unsteadily to his feet.  
"Hn..." He looked around for a way out. 'Good the door  
is open. I guess they thought I was dead.' He smirked.  
"Big mistake on their part," he muttered under his  
breath. He looked down to the end of the hall trying  
to find any security but found none. 'They really  
under estimated me' he thought with a grin. 'I'll be  
out of here in no time at...' He turned the next  
corner and froze. At the end of the hall on either  
side of a door were three guards and four huge dogs.  
'Or not!' he thought as he quickly stepped back around  
the corner. Needless to say he decided to look for  
another way out.  
  
Heero: Oh come on! I'm not that stupid!  
D.D.04: I know! I was just aiming for humor! Jeeze!  
Heero: 'Jeeze' my butt.  
D.D.04: What!?!  
Heero: Oh nothing! *puts on really fake innocent  
smile*  
D.D.04: Uh huh. Sure bet. You really need to work on  
that  



	4. A Broken Trust

A Broken Trust: part 4  
  
Duo called a meeting in the foyer of the Peacecraft  
mansion. They had moved   
Relena back home so they could all be there when  
needed.  
"Wufei and Sally should be here soon," said  
Hilde.  
Relena was sleeping at the moment. It had been  
two days since Heero   
disappeared but the drug her attacker had injected  
her with still hadn't   
quite worn off. She had hesitated to tell the pilots  
about her pregnancy   
until that morning. It just made them even more  
worried than they already   
were. She knew it would, but she just couldn't hold  
in the secret any longer.  
After Hilde left the room Duo began to explain  
his little scheme "As you   
already know. Our little, um, situation has kinda  
gotten worse. You all heard   
that Relena is pregnant, and we don't know what drug  
was injected or what   
effect it will have on the baby. We should be  
looking into this but she   
insists that we find Heero first. So, I suggest,  
when Wufei gets here we   
split up. You know, two of us find Heero and the  
other two find out about   
that drug. Agreed?"   
"Agreed!" said Trowa, Quatre and surprisingly  
Wufei! The first three   
looked up to see Wufei standing in the doorway.  
"I'll be helping to research the drug. My work  
as a preventer will more   
than likely come in handy," he looked back at them,  
Duo just kept staring   
past him. "What?" He yelled and spun around to look  
behind his back.  
"Ha ha! Made 'ya look!" murmured Duo.  
"Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei snapped back.  
"I'll help Wufei," said Trowa.  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me checking up  
on Heero, eh Quatre?" Duo   
stood up and walked to the door stretching. Quatre  
followed suit. They   
shuffled up the stairs and into Duo's room.  
"How are we going to find him? We don't even  
know where to start!" Quatre   
muttered.  
"Yes we do," replied Duo curtly. He pointed to  
the glowing screen of his   
laptop. "Oh, yes we do."  
  
'Okay' Heero thought. 'Let's find out where I am  
exactly.' He headed down a   
deserted hallway. Most of the hallways he  
encountered were deserted though,   
and he had a feeling he was going in circles. He was  
beginning to tire. His   
bullet wound was throbbing, sapping his strength, and  
causing him to stumble   
more often and his vision to swim. The bandage he  
had made was soaked through   
and he couldn't exactly exchange it for a clean one  
on the go.  
"Shit!" He tripped and fell hard making a loud  
racket. He sat up and   
looked carefully around to see if he alerted any  
sort of security. He   
remained in that position for a long time then  
managed to stand up and keep   
looking. "Damn, I have to get out of here very  
soon." He turned a corner and   
found exactly what he was looking for. A map.  
Quietly, he snuck up to the   
sleeping guard and stole his keys without waking  
him. Then he turned and   
looked ant the map. He was caught off guard by what  
the map read. "MO4! How   
did they get me into pace so quickly without causing  
suspicion?"  
At that moment the guard woke up.  
"Hey!" He shouted. He jumped to his feet and  
drew his gun.  
"Hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep!" Heero  
called over his shoulder as   
he turned the corner. 'Go, go, go, go!' He thought  
as he stumbled and cursed   
under his breath as he made for the nearest door.  
The soldier's footsteps   
rang out behind him as he ran. 'Ah ha! The armory'  
He ran in the door,   
slammed and locked it then sifted through the piles  
of weaponry. He decided   
on small, hand held pistol and held it at the ready,  
aiming at the door.  
Boom! Boom! BOOM! The door imploded and the  
guard ran straight for him, a   
hysterical grin on his face. He moved in for the  
kill.  
BAM! The soldier collapsed in a heap on the  
floor. Heero always did have   
perfect aim. He took the soldier's shirt, put it on,  
and then redid his   
bandage. Heero walked into the hallway and locked  
what was left of the armory   
door. He heard other soldiers coming to the scene so  
he hauled out of there   
as quickly as he could. He knew he would definitely  
have to find a way out   
soon, or he'd be in deep trouble.  
  



End file.
